


Date Nights

by anemptymargin



Series: Happy-Verse [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four couplings, four date nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> Written for my dearest gypsyjr’s birthday! Part of my OT3 verse, takes place after Happy Family. No beta because she is my beta. Hee. Many thanks to Missy for holding my hand and getting me through it!

1\. Pizza and a Movie

 

“Mmm, this was exactly what I needed, Shawn.” Juliet smiled and sank down on the small sofa in her apartment with a soft groan. “How do you know these things?”

 

“Simple…” Shawn popped open the pizza box – four cheese with everything on it… he had to go with the extra cheese to hold the toppings down and thick crust so it didn’t collapse under the sheer weight of awesome.  “I am the most amazing boyfriend of all time.”

 

She rolled her eyes and maneuvered her slice onto a paper plate – bracing it on the bottom to hold up the weight. “Mmmhmm, what about Gus?”

 

Shawn groaned; “While he is a fabulous boyfriend that may have had some ideas for our date tonight, he is nowhere near as fantastic as I am because…” he withdrew a new DVD from the small bag he’d brought with him, “I bought you your very own copy of Pretty In Pink – the ‘Everything’s Duckie Edition’ that has the original ending where she ends up with the right guy.”

 

“I have Pretty In Pink, Shawn.” She replied after swallowing a gooey bite.

 

“You have it on VHS, Jules… this is deluxe DVD with enough special features to choke a large mammal.” He cracked open the plastic with his nails and peeled it off. “I can’t love a woman who doesn’t pay proper tribute to John Hughes.”

 

Juliet laughed and shook her head; “Fine… just stick it in already.”

 

Shawn blinked several times, forcing back the natural urge to make a horribly filthy remark that Gus would have appreciated… well… maybe. “I don’t know what to say to that, Jules.”

 

Chewing another large bite, she growled in the back of her throat and threw her discarded pump at him – catching him square in the chest.

 

“A shoe? Really? I mean, you carry a handgun and you respond to mildly childish innuendo with a shoe?” He smirked, tossing it on the floor and then freed the DVD from its plastic prison.  “Consider yourself lucky I censored myself – you may have had to throw two… perhaps three high heels and a loafer.”

 

“Shawn!” Juliet wiped her mouth with a paper napkin, already halfway into her slice; “Let’s watch the movie… you can explain to me why you think Duckie was the right guy for Molly Ringwald.”

 

“That, my dear…” He was up on his feet in a heartbeat, and dramatically paused as he dropped the disc in the tray; “is the story of my life. Never realizing the good thing you could have if you trust your best friend.”

 

Juliet grinned and licked her lips, setting aside the slice before pulling Shawn down beside her on the small couch. “Don’t worry, Andie… you got your Duckie in the end.” She pressed a gentle kiss against his temple and wrapped her arms around him.

 

“And I get to keep the smoking hot Blane too… my life is pretty awesome, isn’t it?”

 

“Mmmhmm.” She kissed him again and then retrieved another slice for him.

 

Accepting the already greasy paper plate with a grin, Shawn turned his head to thank her with a long peck on the lips. “I have the best girlfriend ever, no contest.”

 

“Considering you just called me Blane… yeah, I’m pretty awesome.”

 

***

 

2\. Wine and Roses

 

 _Picking you up in 30 – semi-formal attire_

 

Only Gus specified wardrobe for a date instead of just telling her where they were going. None the less, she showered and pulled her hair up into a quick up-do and pinned it with a large floral clip that made it look far more fancy that it really was. Add a little black dress and some heels and some cocktail party makeup and she was ready to go five minutes before he pulled up in the Blueberry. “You know we can take my car.” She protested, folding herself into the front seat.

 

Gus watched with thinly veiled interest as her short dress crept up her pantyhose to expose her thighs.  “I don’t like driving your car.”

 

“You could tell me where we’re going and then I could drive my car.”

 

“Ha! Nice try.” Gus smirked, raising his eyebrow. “You know I never give away where we’re going.”

 

She knew. Oh God did she know. After the fiasco at the restaurant that she hadn’t known was vegan when she showed up with in her favorite pair of leather booties. Or when he’d taken her to see the same movie she’d seen with Shawn the week before. Or even, unfortunately, when he’d happened to take her to the bar where a guy she happened to have had a few dates with was working. Yeah, she was well aware of Gus’ love of surprises. “Can I get a hint?” She fastened her seatbelt and shifted in her seat until she found the sweet spot.

 

After a long pause, Gus glanced back over at her and said; “It’s a private engagement that I had to pull a few strings to get invited to.”

 

“Ooh, a party? Very nice…” She looked him over, black suit with a pink shirt and tie… very classy, though that wasn’t really telling for him – she’d seen him dress just as good to go play skee-ball with Shawn. “Are we talking the sort of party with valet parking up in the hills?”

 

“One hint is all you’re getting, Juliet.” He smirked and turned on the radio, leaving her to gaze out the windows at the early evening haze of Santa Barbra as they drove out of town and up into the beautiful stretches of estates and wineries.

 

The vineyard was pretty much the definition of palatial as far as venues went, Juliet had been in a lot of swank places between Miami and Santa Barbra but she had to admit it was pretty much decked out. She’d found out over the course of being the only ones at the valet with a car that cost less than her house and being escorted to a pavilion strung with twinkling lights and crepe paper behind the grand manor where a lavish banquet and string quartet set the somewhat stuffy mood right away.

 

Juliet smiled and hung close to Gus’ elbow as they mingled with the small crowd, mostly doctors and lawyers – most of them with model types that definitely weren’t their wives. It was a tasting party that centered on the vineyard’s newest wine – as they described it a full bodied, oaky, buttery chardonnay – that frankly didn’t taste much better than the ten dollar a bottle stuff she could pick up at the grocery store. But, Gus seemed to be enjoying himself so she bit the bullet and just made sure the cute young guys in red jackets had another glass and some cheese at the ready as they made their way around the pavilion.

 

“You sure you want another glass?” Gus leaned close and whispered in her ear when she started in on her fourth, in less than two hours. The owner and manager had just made their presentation and were gathering signatures for who wanted a case delivered and she had managed to steer him away with a simple; “Our cellar’s full right now,” muttered under her breath to the dedicated employee before he could order it.

 

“As sure as I am that Shawn would kill you he found out you almost spent six hundred dollars on wine.”

 

“It’s good wine, you sure seem to like it.” Gus slipped his arm off her elbow and around her waist, using his free hand to swipe a small trimmed rose from the buffet table and tuck it into her hair, eliciting a soft smile. “We’d totally drink it.”

 

“It’s a good wine for free; not at fifty bucks a bottle.” She stumbled slightly, her heel catching in the striped lawn and sending her even closer into Gus’ arms. “I’m going to go find somewhere to sit down for a couple minutes.”

 

“Sure, we can go over on the other side; they’ve set up some chairs.”

 

Juliet smiled at him and then shook her head, pushing up on tip toe to kiss him sweetly. “I’ll be fine on my own, Gus… you should go and mingle some more, network… make contacts.”

 

“You know I didn’t just come here to talk to doctors, right? I mean, it’s a perk but I’m here with you.” He stroked his hand firmly over her cheek – smudging her light makeup slightly. “I’ve got the most beautiful girl in the room on my arm and I can’t let you get away.”

 

“I’m fine, Gus… just… I’ll find you.” She kissed him again and excused herself, slowly making her way across the pavilion to the small clutch of chairs where drunken wives and mistresses had taken up residence – no way she going in there. Instead, she finished her wine and then collected another one before slipping under the rope and following a worn stone path down the yard to where it crossed into the vineyard itself. She wandered slowly through the maze of fragrant grapes until nearly an hour had passed and when she tried to backtrack she realized a little too late her brain had gone a little foggy after too much wine and too little stimulation.

 

Gus had followed after her when he saw Juliet well outside the velvet rope perimeter and followed several steps behind her as she wandered, waiting for her to say something or even to notice his presence. She turned a circle several times and then staggered forward, her shoe catching on a stone and sending her sprawling on the ground. “Juliet!”

 

She cried out when her glass shattered, driving a thin shard into the side of her palm as she skidded on the worn stones. “Shit!” She swore under her breath, not even hearing Gus’ approach until he said her name. “I’m fine… Gus, fine.”

 

He set down the bottle he was carrying as he crouched down beside her, taking hold of her hands and then guiding her to sit up close to him. “You’re bleeding.”  He pulled out his decorative pink hanky and pressed it against the fine slice across the edge of her palm – channeling his first aid training as he tried not to pass out for her sake – and then tied it down tight around her small hand. “I didn’t realize you were too drunk to walk.”

 

“I’m not that drunk.” She growled back, looking down at the dirt on her black dress and her ripped pantyhose. “I just went for a walk.”

 

“You went for a fall,” Gus replied. “Are your ankles okay? Let me see.”

 

Without protest, she let him check over her ankles and prove that she had just tripped and fell and everything was fine, even if her hand was sort of ruining a perfectly good pink handkerchief that was probably hard to find. “We should probably leave, I’m really not looking forward to leaving here looking like this.”

 

Gus shouldered off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders before proffering the bottle of wine; “We can wait it out and leave at the end.”

 

Juliet blushed slightly when he gave her his jacket, a simple gesture that always seemed to make her feel special, and then leaned in close and kissed him; “I’m not the kind of lush that travels with a corkscrew.”

 

“Lucky for us…” he dug into his pocket and withdrew a large red pocket knife, “I always make sure I travel with the Swiss army.”

 

***

 

3\. Red Vines and Tab

 

“Okay, we can reasonably see anything that starts in the next hour… maybe an hour and a half if you want to catch dinner over at Panda before we go in.” Shawn gazed up at the multiplex’s LED marquee of showtimes.

 

“Shawn, you know I can’t eat Chinese food without using the bathroom ninety minutes later – that would put me leaving at the best part of the movie.”

 

“Right, right… forgot, okay so the next hour it is. That cuts it down to four movies. Two we’ve seen already, one starring a teen heartthrob – no thank you, and one reboot of a show we didn’t watch the first time around.”

 

Gus groaned, it was pretty dismal offerings when something they’ve already seen almost looked worth paying eight-fifty to see again. “Maybe we should try another theater,” he whipped out his phone and pulled up Moviephone to find the two next closest theaters.

 

Peering over Gus’ shoulder, Shawn suddenly shouted; “Oh my God. That. We have to go to that.” He snatched Gus’ iPhone and clicked to purchase tickets – already entering Gus’ credit card number from memory when it was snatched back.

 

“Shawn, there is no way you’re dragging me out to that little two screen theater in the dirt mall to watch a movie that was terrible the first time we saw it on video back in the eighties.”

 

“Come on!” Shawn whined, making another grab for the phone. “We were like five when it came out and never got to see it in theaters – imagine it in full 3-D! They’re even handing out the cool glasses!”

 

“You can go on your own time, Shawn… you are not roping me into this one. We’ll go sit through some summer blockbuster with an entirely too large budget for a sorry excuse to show explosions and pretty girls in bikinis.”

 

Shawn sighed and then broke out the big guns; “Come on, Gus… I never once complained about going on that picnic last month that you wanted to do.”

 

“Because you made me get you frozen yogurt when we left.”

 

“Still counts.” He smiled, slipping on the full puppy eyes. “It’s my turn to pick and I am demanding you take me to this movie.”

 

 Gus sighed; “It’s at midnight, there’s no way we’re staying up that late to watch a movie about a shark.”

 

“It’s not just a shark, Gus… it’s JAWS… in 3-D!” Shawn defended, “It’s seven-thirty now, and we can hit the dollar store for cheap Red Vines and Tab before catching some dinner at that Dennys down the street from the mall. You don’t work tomorrow and I can totally wrap up the Lewis case after lunch.” He wrapped both arms around Gus, feeling him go rigid as though just noticing they were in the middle of a growing crowd of people queuing up to buy tickets at the box office. “Please?”

 

In the end, Gus relented and they ended up in the back row of the old theater with a handful of other people quietly waiting for the houselights to go down while they tried to not sound like they were totally snacking on candy and soda they brought in with them in addition to their tub of popcorn – it just didn’t seem right to watch an eighties classic without specific snacks. Once the theater was dark, he cracked open his slender pink can and leaned against Shawn, finding the comfortable spot they always managed in their normal theater interrupted by the arm rest that didn’t move. “You owe me for this.”

 

“I so owe you.” Shawn had already put on his red and blue 3D glasses and was eagerly crunching his popcorn one kernel at a time in rapid caffeine fueled succession. “This is gonna be great, Gus… you’re gonna love it when the shark just comes right out at you.”

 

Somehow, Gus doubted his level of enjoyment at having a giant shark coming right at him – cheesy movie special effects or not. Slowly chewing on his licorice, he just made himself as comfortable as he could at the late hour in amazingly uncomfortable seating. It wasn’t as scary as he remembered it being back in the day, even with the 3D glasses on, but feeling Shawn jump at every jump cue and clearly enjoying himself made it pretty bearable. He’d been on worse dates… even with Shawn.

 

When the movie hit the dramatic climax and Jaws was practically in their lap visually, Shawn cheered quietly – always one to root for the shark in this particular case… it seemed a safer bet – and looked over to find Gus kicked back in his seat with his head in his chest sound asleep.

 

***

 

4\. Cotton Candy and a Tilt-A-Whirl

 

The middle of July means many things; gut wrenching nausea, pre-diabetes and more screaming children than a Pixar premier - in other words, the Santa Barbra county fair. Shawn practically vibrated out of his chair with excitement when they met up at the Psych office to pregame heading out for the day. “Okay everyone!” Gus called them to attention, “the key to a successful county fair is preparation.” He gestured to his desk where he had set out three identical cardboard boxes containing each a hot pink t-shirt, day-glo yellow baseball cap and matching fanny pack with orange metal water bottles to clip to their belts. “We’re gonna be there at least four hours so I have scheduled four stops at one hour intervals – if you get separated from the group go to the designated meeting place at the designated time.”

 

Shawn raised his hand, frowning as he put on the bright yellow cap – practically feeling the ugly burning into his forehead.

 

“Yes, Shawn?” Gus asked, putting his lecture on hold. “Make it quick, we’ll have plenty of time for non-necessary questions in the car.”

 

“Oh, this is necessary.” He groaned, “You do realize it’s only the three of us going to the fair, right? You’re not head chaperone of a third grade field trip.”

 

Juliet giggled. Gus frowned deeply and replied; “I am not having a repeat of the last time we went to the fair, Shawn.”

 

Shawn looked down at his feet and then stripped off his plain t-shirt and replaced it with the hot pink number, realizing there was a cute gray and black tabby on the front. “You have got to be kidding me.”

 

“Aww, I think it’s cute!” Jules swapped out her blouse for a hot pink t-shirt. “What happened last time?”

 

“That’s irrelevant, it was two years ago.” Shawn defended, hanging his head in shame as he strapped on the fanny pack containing a spare set of keys, a decoy wallet filled with play money and a personal first aid kit. “Really Gus, a decoy wallet?”

 

“Tell her what happened, Shawn.”

 

“It’s not important.”

 

“No, I really want to know…”

 

“Tell her or I’ll tell it my way.” Gus threatened.

 

Shawn sighed and looked back up at her, turning his cap backwards in a failed attempt to maintain some dignity when looking like the world’s biggest douche… okay, second after Gus. “We went with my Dad and I may have gotten separated and some stuff happened.”

 

“Yeah like you had my wallet with two hundred dollars, my ID and credit cards stolen while you were getting hammered at the beer garden.” Juliet gasped, holding back a laugh and Shawn shrugged sheepishly. “Now, if I may continue… you will notice said beer gardens are nowhere near any of our planned stops.”

 

Gus continued his brief lecture on county fair safety, their thankfully limited itinerary and a refresher on the buddy system in case they had somehow forgotten.  After a short drive they arrived on the scene in their matching high-visibility ugly and took their time with the rides first, before lunch on Gus’ insistence. By the time they hit their first stop to regroup and refill their water bottles they’d managed to stay together one high-velocity ride after another.

 

“Oh! Look! Guys!” Juliet grinned, pointing across from the falafel cart and behind a ring toss to a brand new Tilt-A-Whirl with brightly colored cars spinning even faster than she could remember them going, “I haven’t been on a Tilt-A-Whirl since I was a kid!”

 

“Then, my Princess, today you shall ride.” Shawn smirked, taking her by the hand; “Gus, you in?”

 

“I don’t know, Shawn… I’m not so good on spinny rides.”

 

“Oh come on, Gus! You can sit in the middle so you feel it less.” Juliet tugged at his fanny pack, already being walked toward the ride. “And I’ll buy cotton candy if you do.”

 

“Oh, he’s in.” Shawn murmured quietly, watching as Gus’ face went a little slack and then slowly curled into a smile; “Cotton candy is like county fair catnip to him… he can’t resist the allure of brightly colored spun sugar on a cardboard cone.”

 

“Can I get the blue one?” Gus asked hesitantly, as though it would be a deal breaker if it weren’t.

 

Juliet pulled him again and then laced her fingers with his; “Anything you want, Gus.”

 

“In that case, I want blue cotton candy AND an elephant ear.”

 

“And a sugar coma.” Shawn added.

 

“No, and a Diet Coke. I’m watching myself.”

 

Stifling a giggle, Juliet agreed and managed to keep Gus busy and not thinking about going on a moderately spinny ride by going over the next quarter of their itinerary. After a ten dollar bribe, the carny let them have their own car instead of splitting them up even though the one in front of them only had one kid, and they were strapped in for nearly ten minutes of gut churning spins. It didn’t help that Shawn and Juliet may have been working together to make it spin faster at each rise and fall.

 

Finally, staggering away from the ride and queasy, the pair held Gus up between them and managed him back to the concessions and let him rest on a picnic table bench. “I’ll kill you both in your sleep.” Gus groaned, eyes tightly closed.

 

“Oh come, don’t be such a baby. That was fun!” Juliet gently rubbed Gus’ belly – stroking gently over his t-shirt kitty. “You did great!”

 

“You totally didn’t blow chunks, I’m proud of you, Gus… and my stomach is proud of you.”

 

He groaned again, breathing deep as Juliet continued the gentle rub and Shawn stroked over the top of his head with the cool metal of his water bottle. “I’m fine; I’ll be fine… just letting my body catch up with itself.”

 

“Good job, Gus.” Juliet patted his belly. “Think of it this way, now you’re totally prepared to go hit the agra-barn like we planned!”

 

“They have bunnies this year.” Shawn added; “And pygmy goats, and llamas.”

 

Gus cut him off; “I believe I was promised a snack.”

 

“Sure thing, sweetie.” Juliet leaned in and pressed a kiss against his cheek – leaving Shawn to finish bringing him back around while she fetched his cotton candy and elephant ear, he could wait until lunch for the soda, and a pink cone to split with Shawn.

 

The crowd had begun to pile in to the small south concession, but they remained at their table – watching as Gus lovingly plucked one light blue wisp of spun sugar after another off the huge whorl and let it melt on his tongue until it had turned blue.

 

Shawn ate much faster, alternating chomping firmly packed bites with feeding fluffy tendrils to Juliet until they were all sticky with sweetness and the pink cloud was gone. Then Gus, ever the gentleman, smiled softly from behind his half eaten blue puff and passed Shawn his fried dough before peeling off another fluffy bit and holding it out for their girl. “Sweet for a sweet girl?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
